A Day At The Festival
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Jareth takes Sarah to a harvest festival in the Goblin City.


Disclaimer: All themes and character from the film _Labyrinth_ belong to Jim Henson.

 **A Day At The Festival**

Where was he? Here she was all dressed up, and he was late. If it was because of a runner, the least he could do was send someone to tell her. Sarah was not happy. If he didn't show up soon, she was going home. She was getting tired of all the stares and whispers of the passersby.

"Jareth, you better get your butt here soon." Sarah sighed as she glanced up at the clock tower for what felt like the hundredth time.

A gentle breeze blew through her hair. She tucked a strand back behind her ear.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had an uninvited guest that wouldn't leave."

Slowly, Sarah turned around. "So not a runner?" She glared at him.

Jareth frowned. "If it only had been as simple as a runner, I would have sent Hogsbrain to tell you. No, this was much worse."

Sarah tilted her head slightly to one side. "What's worse than a runner?"

Jareth sighed. "An unexpected visit from your mother."

Sarah nodded. "That bad, huh? Why did she come visit? You said that your family left you alone for the most part."

"She heard gossip about me entertaining a lady. She demanded that I introduce her to said lady."

Sarah began to laugh and then covered her mouth. "Well, you are, but I think you aren't ready for me to meet her."

"More likely she's not ready to meet you as much as she thinks she is." Jareth smiled slightly.

"Why do you say that?"

Jareth smirked. "Don't worry about it. Shall we go? We don't want to be any later than we are."

Smiling, Sarah nodded. "Lead the way, Your Majesty."

Jareth smiled as he held out his hand. "We better get going. I gave orders for them to wait for me to officially start, but knowing them..."

Sarah reached out and took his hand. "Then we better go."

Jareth nodded, as a breeze surrounded them.

XOXOXOX

The center of the Goblin City didn't look like the last time Sarah had seen it. It actually looked quite festive. Steamers and banners hung overhead. Autumn colored flowers were scattered around. It actually looked quite lovely, at least from her vantage point on the stairs leading up to the Castle.

"We normally do our Harvest festival earlier than you do. That way we can celebrate Samhain more freely."

Sarah glanced at Jareth beside her. "Halloween's that big here?"

"Well, it is the one time of year the goblins can be mistaken for children." He glanced at her as he gestured to a goblin wearing a very dirty costume.

Sarah nodded. "That makes sense. So they go up and pretend to be children in costumes to get free candy and cause trouble?"

Jareth shrugged. "More or less."

Sarah gestured towards the crowded City Center. "So where to first?"

"That would be up to you, My lady. Do you want something to eat or do you wish to look over the wares?"

Sarah frowned. "Won't I get trapped here if I eat or drink anything?"

"If that was true, you wouldn't have been able to leave after your run."

Glaring at him, Sarah took a step forward. "Well, then I guess we'll get something to eat first."

Jareth followed at her. "As you wish, My lady."

XOXOXOX

The little goblin manning the food stall had been clearly uneasy as she had served her king and Sarah. Sarah had clearly noticed and had tried to be reassuring, while Jareth just glared at the poor thing.

"You know you could try to be kinder to them." She took a bite of her honey covered fruit.

"I'm their king. I can't always be kind." Jareth frowned as he held his fruit to the side. "Was I unkind to her?"

"You gave off that vibe. She was clearly uneasy with serving you."

Jareth furrowed his brow. "I don't believe I had met her before. I don't know every single one of them, you know. "

"You know I've heard stories."

"Hogbrain doesn't like me. So most of those are false."

Sarah laughed. "I think they're more half-truths. Now where to, Your Majesty?"

Jareth reached out towards her face. Sarah took a slight step back as he wiped away something on the corner of her mouth. She looked at his gloved hand to see some honey sticking to the leather.

"You had a bit of honey on your face."

Sarah fought to control her rapid beating heart. "Thank you. Next time please tell me."

"Precious, I promise me wiping it was better." He took a bite of his fruit and walked past her leaving her to stare at his back.

Shaking her head, Sarah turned and followed after him. "Wait a minute."

Jareth turned his head towards her. "Yes?"

Sarah caught up with him. "Stop saying that kind of stuff."

"Why? You don't mind, and there's no Toby."

"Jareth."

He stopped suddenly and turned towards her. "No, Sarah. I've been doing as you asked for months now. We are not in your world. We are in mine. I will not hide my desires."

Sarah sighed. "Jareth, I'm not asking you to hide them. Just please consider my feelings. I want to take things slow for a reason. You know more about me than I know about you."

Jareth hung his head slightly. "I know. Forgive me."

"You're forgiven. So what's left for us to do?" Sarah smiled at him.

He raised his head. "We can stroll through the merchant stalls. You might find something you like among their wares." Jareth shrugged.

Sarah frowned. "I don't think I need more jewelry, Jareth. I've barely worn the necklace I bought at the Renaissance Faire as is."

"There's more on offer than just jewelry, Sarah." Jareth began to walk towards a stall.

"Well, what then do you suggest I buy, Your Majesty?" He clearly wasn't listening to her. Sighing, she followed after him.

Jareth stopped in front of the stall. The elf manning the stall bowed to his king and then again to her.

"Who said anything about you buying anything?" Jareth gestured over the goods on the table. "Just tell me if you see anything you like."

Sarah frowned as she looked at the crystals on the table. These weren't like the crystal orbs Jareth used to perform his magic. No, these appeared to be naturally formed crystals. "Crystals?"

Jareth picked up a light blue cluster. "All crystals hold energy Each type just holds different types of energy"

"Explains why you use the kind you do." Sarah looked from the table to him. "But that doesn't explain why you seem set o me choosing one."

"Everyone needs a crystal to absorb evil energy, Sarah."

"There's a crystal that does that?"

"Well, it absorbs negative energy at least." He handed the elf some gold coins. The elf took the coins and bowed again.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Jareth nodded as he placed the crystal into Sarah's hand. "Now you should have some protection."

Sarah raised her hand and looked closer at the crystal. "So why all of the sudden do you want me to have a crystal to absorb negative energy?"

Jareth steered her away from the stall. "Not all of those who cross to your world on Samhain are as kind as the goblins. There are those who are looking for anyone who may have been touched, Sarah."

"So this little rock is meant to protect me on Halloween?"

"Yes." Jareth nodded.

Sighing, Sarah placed the crystal into her cross-body bag. "So now I have to be worried every year?"

"Unless you don't spend the day with me." Jareth smirked.

Sarah glared at him for a moment until something caught her eye. Smiling, she grabbed hold of his hand. "I see something I want to see." She began to pull him towards a stage set up in an intersection of two, well, streets of the city.

XOXOXOX

Sarah wasn't familiar with the story the play was based on, but she did enjoy the performance. She watched in slight awe as the white doe the Lord had captured with the help of a black wolf transformed into the beautiful woman the Lord had wanted for his wife.

With the conclusion of the performance and the lowering of the curtain, Sarah turned to Jareth.

"Where's the story from?"

"Huh?" Jareth shook himself slightly. "What story?" He looked at her as she frowned. "What?"

"You weren't watching were you?" Sarah crossed her arms in front of her.

"No. Why did you want to watch this low budget show? I could have taken you to a much better performance."

"Cause I wanted to. And can you please answer my question."

"What was it again?"

"Where does the story they performed come from?"

"Lancashire. I believe."

"Lancashire? Where's that?"

"England."

"Well, you better not get any ideas from it, Jareth."

"Now, Precious why would I? You haven't made any deals with anyone besides me." Jareth smirked.

Sighing, Sarah slowly stood up. "What time is it?"

Jareth conjured a crystal and frowned. "Time for you to go back." He pouted slightly as the crystal disappeared.

Sarah gave him a soft smile. "Can't be helped. I have school tomorrow."

"I know." Sighing, Jareth stood. "Well, I should get you back. Would you prefer I get you closer to your house?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, the park's fine. Hopefully, they didn't go there looking for me."

"I can reorder time so that you weren't gone all day if you wish." He conjured a new crystal.

"Thanks, but I should be fine."

Jareth nodded as he tossed the crystal into the air.

* * *

Thanks for any and all reviews, follows, and faves.

Happy Halloween everyone!

CL


End file.
